How They Met
by ScarletLycrois
Summary: The guys of Duel Academy start off by having a conversation which quickly turns out to be a fight against which God card is better. Things get no better when the topic gets switched to first crushes. Trying to help Syrus Jaden turns out to be the topic of the conversation. Where are the girls? Is Jessie gambling? And how deep are Atticus pockets? "So who was your first kiss Jaden?"


At the Slifer common rooms a large group of boys are discussing the subject of duel monsters which quickly gets off-topic...

"Obelisk. Hands down."  
"Really I would have thought Ra...out of the three his the most powerful isn't he?"  
"No pipsqueak, it's obviously Obelisk." Chazz replied again. He crossed his arms not caring if he was creasing his black jacket.  
Syrus frowned then turned too the boy in red sitting on the couch behind him. "What do you think Jay?"  
Jaden not at first paying attention, looked down to Syrus on the floor. "What do I what?"  
"God cards, which is most powerful?"  
His eyebrows furrowed. "Hmm...I would definitely say...**Slifer!**" He ended with his cheesy grin. Syrus tear-dropped.  
"I guessed you would Jay!"  
"Duh, shrimp, anyone would have guessed that." Chazz butted in.  
"Hmm...his best friend would have known..." Hassleberry remarked sounding proud. Syrus frowned at him, Zane silently watching this decided to intervene before they both fought for the title of 'Jaden's Best Friend' again.

"Syrus didn't you use to have a crush on a _duel card?"_  
A red faced Syrus turned around from the floor to his brother. "Excuse me Zane?"  
"The Master of Love could hook you two up y'know Sy..." Said a brunette from behind Jaden.  
"Atticus when did you get here!?" Jaden flinched.  
"Sorry to scare you Jay, but I heard the word crush and knew someone needs my help from the _Master of Love!"_  
Everyone tear-dropped at Atticus who was currently freeze-framing in a dramatic hair-swish motion.  
"Crush? Why would you want to crush Syrus? Isn't he your friend?"  
"Jaden it means loving someone dork."  
"Oh..."

"So Sy who is it you have a crush on?"  
**"No-one!"**  
"I can tell you." Said a deep monotone voice. "It's the Dark Magician Girl."  
Chazz perked up. "The DMG? Now that I think of it...Syrus you were mentioning her a lot during that festival a few years ago..."  
Syrus had sweat perspiring on the back of his neck. "I did not! Even if I did have a crush on The Dark Magician Girl, we all know who your crush is Chazz."  
"The love between my Lexi and I knows no bounds whereas your in love with a card!"  
"Your Lexi, Chazz?" Said Atticus - who seemed to have produced a banjo out of thin air - strumming his banjo. "I do believe we tried that and you failed."  
Chazz's face blew up in anger. "You mean **your **plan failed! If I alone stole the key's the mission would have been a success and me and my darling Lexi would be a couple by now."  
Aster who had been standing near Zane all this time threw a pillow to Chazz's face.  
A bluenette saw this and turned to face him.  
"What? It felt like a good moment to shut him up..." Aster replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
Jessie returned to talking to Jaden.  
"What's all this there talking about Jay?"  
"Hmm? Oh, Atticus went crazy and Chazz and him teamed up, Chazz stole the Spirit Key's to impress Alexis."  
Jessie's face lit up with laughter. "Ha, Chazz you honestly believed that stealing would get you her heart?" Chazz only mumbled in response. Jessie looked back to see if Jaden was laughing. When seeing he wasn't he grew concerned. "Jaden? Your being kinda quiet today...what's up?" He spoke softly. Jaden looked at the boy sitting next to him on the L-shaped sofa.  
"Jessie do you have a crush on me?"

A tense silence hang in the air. Followed by laughter from Jessie. "Jaden what the hell?"  
"I don't get it! If a crush means you love someone...but don't people love everybody?"  
Everyone face-palmed at the naive Jaden. Atticus recovering first, grabbed Jaden in a head-lock. "There's a difference with loving someone and BEING in love with someone!"  
Jessie nodded. "Like how you can love shrimp but be **IN **love with someone else...particularly a certain blonde maybe that we all know?"  
Jaden was still confused. "Lex? Of course I love her she's my friend?"  
Jessie smirked. "Who said anything about Alexis?"  
This time Jaden's face turned red.  
"You know Jaden, you really shouldn't be leaving your journal lying around in your room you know..."  
"Hey! You went through my things!"

Jaden lunged at Jessie who merely laughed; Atticus grabbed Jaden tighter in amusement. "I gladly approve of you being my future brother-in-law Jay!"  
"Man! Atticus!"

"Haha, hey Chazz who was your first crush?"  
**"MY LOVE HAS ALWAYS BEEN FOR MY DARLING LEXI!"  
**"C'mon Chazz." Said Aster with a stern tone. Chazz calmed down.  
"Okay, okay, okay...ummm...the first girl I had a crush on was...my next door neighbour...she had really nice hair and a great bod-"  
"Were you perving on her?" Aster said.  
"What no! Well, her window was always open and-"  
"Suuuure...we believe ya!" Hassleberry taunted.

* * *

Upstairs the girls, Mindy, Jasmine, Blair and Alexis were having their own conversation. Mainly being, Mindy and Jasmine. Alexis was reading a book and Blair staring at the rain falling down the window. Mindy and Jasmine were platting each-others hair.  
"What about Bastion?"  
"Hmm no...I think his too smart for me...What about...Zane for you Jasmine?"  
Jasmine blushed. "Wha-what oh no, I think...no he doesn't even go to Duel Academy no-more-"  
"His here for a visit, along with Atticus and Aster..."  
"Yeah and I have my Chazzy anyhow."  
"Him again? But last week it was Jessie!"  
"Ah but I had a dream that he saved me from those monkeys again..."  
Both girls looked at each-other and giggled. "I doubt we would make a good couple anyway..."

Silence was in the room apart from the rain and Blair sighing. A loud rumble of laughter was heard from downstairs. Blair jumped out of her seat next to the window. "Could those boys be any _louder?!"_  
Alexis flipped a page. "Calm down Blair...it's been a while since the boy's were all together...let them have their fun..."  
Blair mumbled under her breath about something that suspiciously sounded like the Disciplinary Action Squad.  
"What was that Blair?"  
"Oh nothing Alexis!" She replied innocently. Mindy stopped combing Jasmine's hair.  
"I think Marcel and Blair look good together..." She said whilst having both hands in the air in-front of her face like a square camera.  
Jasmine looked up. "Hmm, yeah!"  
Blair stomped and blushed. "Me and Marcel have _nothing _to do with each other!"  
Both girls laughed causing Blair to stomp even more. Alexis turned was about to turn another page when...

"And Alexis with Jaden definitely!"

**RIPPPP.**

"Mindy! Now look what you made me do to my book!"  
"Sorry Alexis, but you have to admit that you and Ja-"  
"Were just friends."  
"If your friends then why are you blushing?"  
Alexis felt her face. "I-I'm not, it's just warm in here..."  
Jasmine rolled on the bed. "Even though I'm not keen with the idea of the Queen of Obelisk going with a Slifer I have to admit, your a lot happier when your with him..."  
Both girls hummed in agreement. Even Blair looked keen with the idea.  
Alexis looked up. "What do you mean?"  
Mindy jumped up from the bed. "I first realised at the end of your first duel with Jaden outside the Obelisk dorms...You seemed really happy that Jaden won."  
"I-I was just happy Jaden and Syrus were able to stay."  
"There have been other times as well now that I think of it..." Jasmine replied.  
"Huh?"  
"Remember the duel against Harrington? Or the time Jaden vowed to bring Atticus back to Alexis?"  
"Oh, yeah, and the time she was brainwashed from the Society of Light - Remember? Hassleberry told us that Jaden even looked depressed because Alexis was taken."  
"Oh Mindy, just think about it, soon Alexis and Jaden will share their first kiss together!"  
"I've already had my first kiss."

...

"WHAT?"  
"With Jaden?" Blair asked.  
"No...it was when I was a little girl, Atticus dyed my hair brown in my sleep because I kept denying we were related. And as I was waiting under the tree where Atti taught me how to play Duel Monsters, a boy dressed in a pale, cream jacket kissed me..."  
"Do you know who it was?"  
"Nope, and I never met him again."  
"Aww Alexis that's so sweet!"  
"Yeah, yeah now pay me back for the book!"

"Can we please go downstairs! All this mushy stuff is giving me a stomach-ache...plus the boys sound like there having fun down there!" Blair complained. Mindy was about to respond when a voice from downstairs was heard.

**"MY LOVE HAS ALWAYS BEEN FOR MY DARLING LEXI!"**

A pause.  
"I'm gonna _kill _**that Princeton..." ****Alexis growled.**

* * *

_Back with the boys..._

"So what Syrus you dream of kissing the Dark Magician Girl in your sleep!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do to-"  
"Actually Syrus you kinda do..."  
"Jaden!"  
"Every-time you sleep-over it's kinda hard not to listen to you drool over her. She really is the girl of your dreams huh Sy?"  
The gang laughed, minus Zane who mearly chuckled.  
"What about you Jessie?" Bastion who was at the end of the sofa replied. "Who's the girl of your dreams?"  
Jessie scratched his cheek. "Well I haven't really met her yet, so you can say I'm still waiting?"  
Chazz ruffled his jacket. "Hmf, I bet you haven't even been with a girl yet have you slacker?"  
Jessie lowered his hand. "Well actually I have." He said innocently.  
"Huh who?"  
"Mindy kissed me a few days ago but it didn't mean anything..."  
"Mindy! You and Mindy?!"  
Jaden perked up. "Hey Chazz whys your face all red?"  
"Someone's got a crush on Mindy~" Jessie sang.  
"**SLACKER! **Who have you been with?" Chazz pointed to Jaden.  
"No-one."  
"Don't lie Jay..."  
"Jessie I'm not."  
"You told me that story once before I moved away."  
"Care to elaborate Jessie?" Bastion asked. He nodded.  
"When we were little Jaden and I, were neighbours, when we were around ten or so Jaden ran home with a red face. His mom didn't have a clue, but I figured out later he kissed a girl."  
Jaden having a red face by now asked. "Liar, you read my journal that time as well didn't you?"  
"Oh Jaden I'd never do that (!)"

Atticus moved to sit down next to Jaden. Aster, Zane, Syrus, Bastion and Hassleberry all moved closer.  
"What do you remember of the gal Jaden?" Hassleberry asked.  
"Umm..." Jaden grabbed some of the fabric on his jeans indicating he was not comfortable with the situation. "I guess that this girl wore a yellow dress with white daisies...it was in the middle of summer..." He closed her eyes. "And I guess her lips were really soft..."  
"Where was this?" Chazz asked.  
Jessie replied. "In Okinawa, we'd usually go as a group on vacation every year at the summer house."

"What summer house?" A feminine sounding voice asked.  
"Oh hey Blair, girls, were all talking about the King of Slifer's first kiss!" Aster said.  
The four girls huddled around Jaden who was still being pestered.  
"That's it I don't remember anymore! Just what she did, where it was and what she kinda looked like!"  
"Jaden everyone remembers their first kiss!"  
"Not me!"

With all the commotion no-one noticed Atticus getting a photo album out. "Okinawa?" He whispered. "That's where me and Lexi..."  
"What a coincidence us girls were just talking about Alexis's as well!" Mindy said brightly. Alexis sighed in embarrassment.  
"And oh - it's such a romantic story..." Jasmine gushed.  
"Jaden." Atticus said.  
"Throw me a bag, I'm going to be sick."  
"Jaden."  
"Blair not on me!" Shouted Syrus.  
**"GUYS HOLD IT!" **Yelled Atticus. Atticus took a photo and threw it in-front of Jaden's face. "Jay, is this the girl?"

The red face was all the answer they needed. Alexis, realising which book Atticus was holding, began to worry.  
"Y-y-yes!" He spluttered. "How, where, who?"  
Atticus began to jump up and down like a child. Alexis tensed up. Could it be?  
"That what I did to Alexis as a kid!"  
Losing grip on the picture, Jaden paled. The group took this chance to see the photo.  
"What this looks nothing like her!"

The photo was of a young girl wearing a yellow dress with white daisies and a matching hair band with long brunette hair, underneath a large oak tree.  
"In Okinawa behind our house there was this huge tree were I taught Lexi to play Duel Monsters!"  
A pause.  
"Wait a minute you guys...doesn't that mean Alexis and Jaden shared the first kiss already?" Jessie said holding out both hands.  
Everyone looked at him then at Jaden. Jessie clicked his fingers and waved in-front of his face. "Helllooo, Jaden, come back to us!"  
Jaden snapped back but look directly at Alexis. She gulped then stood straight up and made a move to high-tail it outta there.

Jaden grabbed her hand, making her turn around.  
"I...uh...I'm sorry Alexis..."  
"I-i-its okay, we were young so it's not liked it meant anything."  
"N-not for that..."  
Alexis raised her eyebrows in confusion. Jaden held up his hand to the back of his head. "Alexis I don't remember my first kiss...I don't remember pretty much anything about my childhood actually..." Alexis was still confused but waited for him to continue. "So I guess...I guess I'm saying sorry for is this..." With both arms he held her on the shoulders and leant to kiss Alexis on the lips. Being frozen she didn't move but only to lean into the kiss some more.

The gang behind them gasped. A camera flash blinded everyone for a few seconds as Jaden and Alexis parted. Each covering the mouth with their hands. Alexis stuttered, but lent into Jaden's shoulder. In return Jaden covered his blushing face in Alexis's hair. Both were panting slightly. Jaden started to whisper in her ear.  
"I'm not sure what to say right now...do I have a-a crush...or is this...being in love?"  
Alexis felt heat rise to her cheeks. "What's your heart say Jay?" She whispered in reply.  
He shook his head sideways. "I don't know, it's beating to loud for me to hear..."  
Alexis moved from his shoulder and looked him directly in the eye. Her face still covered in red.

Still hugging they didn't hear the group talking or a happy Jessie talking to Atticus.  
"Awww I think I'm gonna cry!" Jasmine said.  
"Me too." Chazz told the group tearing a tissue with his teeth. "But for different reasons!"  
"That story was priceless." Said Mindy.  
"Oh...I think I can put a price on it~" Sang Jessie. "I reckon...hmmm about ten bucks?"  
Atticus grumbled but gave Jessie ten bucks from his pocket.  
"Told you Jaden would make the first move..."

* * *

In Okinawa the sun was setting casting a shadow on the huge oak tree. Underneath sitting on a purple mat, a young girl was waiting.  
"Oh where are you Atti, I'm going to kill you if you don't turn my hair back the way it was!"

_Rustle...Rustle._

"Is someone there?"  
A young boy wearing a red shirt, jeans and a golden jacket appeared.  
"Umm yes it's me. Who are you?"  
The girl got up. "I'm Alexis. And you?"  
"Jaden...I'm with my mom and a friend of mine on holiday."  
Alexis smiled. "I'm with my big brother and my parents!"  
They both shook hands and sat down on the mat.  
"Are you waiting for him?"  
"Yep!"  
Jaden noticed a certain object.  
"You play Duel Monsters!"  
She looked to the pack of cards next to her.  
"Mm-hmm. My brother teaches me. Do you play?"  
Jaden's eyes glowed. "Sure do! Let's duel Alexis!"  
Alexis paused and giggled.  
"What?" Jaden frowned.  
"You sound like Yugi!"  
He smiled. "Okay...then how about...Get your game on Alexis!"  
She clapped. "That's great!"

A little while later the duel was finished.  
"That was a fun duel!" Jaden replied, giving his ending stance. Alexis giggled.  
"But next time I'll win!" She said this happily but ended with a sad face. Jaden noticed this.  
"What's wrong?" He said, shifting closer to her.  
"You said your on holiday..."  
"Yep! This is actually our...last...day...oh..." Jaden slowed down, realising what this meant.  
Alexis looked down.  
"Hey don't worry Lex! Be happy!"  
"But we won't duel anymore!"  
"I promise you we will." He said brightly.  
"Promise?"  
"Yes! And I swear I won't break it!"  
"How do you not break a promise?"  
"My friend Jessie said you have to seal the deal with something!"  
"Like pinky-swear?"  
"No he said that if it's a boy making a promise to a girl we join lips!"  
"Oh...how?"  
"Like this I think? I saw him do this once to our neighbour after breaking her doll."

There heads shifted closer together as their eyelids closed. His lips brushed against hers slowly.

**"LEXI! LEXI? LEX WHERE ARE YOU?!" **A voice yelled.  
Alexis brushed away. "That's my brother. I have to go."  
Jaden smiled. "Okay, then until next time?"  
"Mmn! Let's promise to do our best in dueling so we can meet each other again!"  
Both children hugged and let go. Alexis running to her brothers neck in a surprise attack. Jaden watched and waved silently before heading back home.

_Not noticing a menacing, dark shadow following him along the way..._

**THE END.**

* * *

(A/N:_ No...No I'm not happy with this at all. The characters seemed to rushed, and the plot went to fast...even for a OneShot. Alright readers, I'll be re-writing this so it'll be much better. Watch this space within the next week or so. This was a rushed entry for a competition on Deviantart. Congrats to me for keeping a story in one Narrative POV!_

_References to the first season. (The one with the monkey Joey/ dueling tennis maniac Harrington/ Alexis & Jaden's first duel on the boats/ Jaden making the promise to Alexis that he will help her find Atticus) And second season. Society of Light.  
Disciplinary Action Squad was mentioned in the series as well as the tree that Atticus & Alexis dueled under._

_My English was checked so I'm still studying!  
Please don't just fave and run!  
If you favorite can you also review please?  
(Remember I know who faves and runs!)_


End file.
